


It's beating loud so everybody knows

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Series: The kinky Danvers Sisters [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, But also in honesty quite a lot of fluff?, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/F, Flat out sin, Fluff, I'm not sorry, I'm so gay for supercorp fluff okay, Oooh god okay so here we go, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sanvers is minor but it's in there, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Being a sub is a challenge when you have superpowers and any kind of restraint is impossible, so when Kara and Lena's year anniversary gets here, Kara has a big surprise.





	

It took Kara _so long_ just to get approval for the room from the DEO. From J'onn in particular, really, because for the past two weeks it was only him who opposed it. What was the point of there being a Kryptonite infused room anywhere, let alone in the house of a Luthor, he had insisted. But Kara and Lena had been together for almost a year now, and Kara would trust Lena to the ends of the world. J'onn eventually conceded, but with security measures that would make the national vault jealous.

So Lena had been banned from a room of her own house whilst Maggie, Alex, Kara, James and a couple of friends they knew worked on it. In fairness, it only took two days, but she pretended to be more annoyed about it than she was. She could see that whatever it was meant a lot to Kara, and she trusted Kara more than anything.

So today was the day of Lena and Kara's anniversary; a year since they'd gone on their first date. Coincidentally, it was also Maggie and Alex's year and a half anniversary, and both couples had made it clear to the DEO that people had to be dying before they were interrupted. 

J'onn suddenly understood the importance of the room's completion deadline that Kara had insisted upon, and was almost certain he might be the one dying. 

They went for dinner first at the same restaurant they had on their first date. They hadn't been since, which on one hand Kara found to be a pity because it really was nice and the food was great. But also, being there with Lena felt so incredibly special now, and that was what mattered most to her.

Lena was sat across the table in a red lacy dress with a sinfully low cut neck, radiating happiness and love. Every time Kara looked up at her, she wondered what she'd done to deserve such an incredible woman gazing at her like that. And every time Kara almost giggled, Lena aknowledged how lucky she was to have Kara, and to be Kara's. Kara was wearing a black dress with a neckline only a little more conservative than Lena's, and a hint of red lipstick on her neck where she hadn't been able to resist a _small_ makeout session whilst they waited for their taxi to arrive. Lena could tell Kara, she supposed, but leaving it there and glaring at anyone who gave them a shitty look was far more fun.  
"What are Maggie and Alex doing tonight?" Lena asked, nibbling on a breadstick. "Trust them to steal our anniversary day." She added, teasing. Kara giggled.  
"They've got six months on us, babe. I think they're going to see a show." Kara smiled, reaching over to touch Lena's fingertips. Lena laced them together, staring in wonder at the defined strength of the hands she held. Kara would never understand how Lena looked at her so reverently, like she was some kind of miracle.  
"Sounds good." Lena smiled, and Kara was touched because she knew Lena truly cared. It had been hard for her, to integrate into a family that wasn't hers ('again' she had insisted. Just like trying to fit in with the Luthors. It's nothing but moving families over and over). But she'd soon realised that unlike with the Luthors, the tight knit group of friends never acted as if she was a burden, never asked her to change herself. And at first it was because she loved Kara and wanted to do everything she could to make Kara happy, but they quickly became her friends too. Lena, Winn and Alex quickly became the supernerd squad, sometimes even around the DEO. And for some reason, maybe their astoundingly similar sense of humour or coming out experiences, Lena and Maggie got along like a house on fire. Kara remembered being at a games night, one of the first Lena had attended, and standing with Alex remarking about how likely they were to lose their girlfriends because they were laughing hysterically about something, and neither of them had ever been happier.

When dinner was finished, and in Kara's case dessert too, they left back to Lena's home. It was spacious and Kara loved being there. Against Lena's strong requests, Kara paid a little money each month to go towards the bill, and Lena only ever accepted it for Kara's comfort. 

Lena had insisted they get a taxi, so it was almost an hour later that Kara was leading Lena down the hallway, glancing at the pictures of them that lined the walls with every step. There were ones of baby Lena, and ones of Kara from 13 years old, playing on the beach and stood by a campfire and watching birds with fixed fascination. Lena had almost cried when Eliza had showed her these, and unbeknownst to her, Eliza was actively waiting for either one of them to propose to the other because there was nothing she wanted more than to see Lena and Kara make each other happy forever. Then there was Kara's favourite, a snap of Lena and Supergirl at pride last year. They were linked arms, so Lena's gay pride flag rested on Kara's shoulder, and Kara's bi pride flag rested on Lena's. Just above that picture, there was one of Kara and Lena kissing, taken in private and after the parade because as long as Kara and Lena were together, Lena and Supergirl could only ever be friends. The situation still made Lena laugh, and the sheer number of people who still asked whether Kara was okay with Supergirl being bi and friends with Lena made her laugh even harder.

"Kara, why are you leading me so slowly to this room. I know which one you made over!" Lena exclaimed, merely getting a 'just wait!' from Kara. When they got to the door, Lena noticed a few things; one, it was reinforced metal. A bomb probably wouldn't shift it. Two: it had a technological opening method. She frowned, until Kara put her thumb on a well disguised pad, and gestured for Lena to do the same. When they both had their thumbs on it, a ring circled each pad once, twice, three times and then beeped as the door opened.  
"The scanner reads three factors: fingerprint, DNA and heartbeat. The fingerprint and DNA for confirming identity, so we're the only ones who can get in here. And heartbeat so that nobody could cut off one of our thumbs and force the other to let them in," Kara explained. "Most of this was by J'onn's insistence." She added, and Lena laughed, following Kara into the room and wondering what would warrant so much fuss.

She quickly realised by the pale green glow escaping from some well protected panels in the wall.  
"Kryptonite? You built a bedroom laced with kryptonite?" Lena gasped, spinning around to take in the rather simplistic room, the bed central against the back wall, the chest of drawers to the far left wall. It was painted in creams, soothing, but Lena could tell that the walls were reinforced and there were probably an incredible amount of technology guarding the kryptonite. She heard Kara gently click the door shut, and activate some kind of lock that she imagined would stop anyone getting in whilst Kara was in a weakened state. Lena let this sink in for a few moments.  
"You trust me enough to have a room that weakens you in my house?" Lena asked, almost in tears because she couldn't believe Kara trusted her so much. And then Kara's arms were wrapped around her, and Kara was kissing her.  
"You know I trust you with my life, Lena. I love you. Besides," Kara smiled gently. "I'm a normal human strength in here now."  
"Why would you want to be a normal human strength, Kara, you know it's never upset me that you're so strong-" Lena started to assure her, but Kara cut in gently.  
"No, I know, babe. But it upsets me, because sometimes I just want you to be able to pin me down on the bed, and pull my hair, and have three fingers in me without the risk of them being broken." Kara explained, and then they were laughing hysterically in the middle of the room.  
"Please say that the Kryptonite is heavily guarded though? I know you trust me, baby, but you can't trust my mother or-"  
"I know. Yes, if anyone attempts to remove any of it, the room goes into lockdown, a chemical tracer is sprayed across the room, and the DEO is alerted." Kara reassured her, and Lena was finally satisfied.  
"What do you think," Lena started after a few seconds of silence, putting her hands on Kara's hips. "about us making a start on that wishlist of yours?" 

\---

God, Kara wishes that she'd known how good it felt to be shoved into the bed by someone you loved. The loss of power was such a relief, to be able to let someone else control your decisions for you, for just a moment. This is what most people got to experience with their girlfriends without a purpose built room, Kara considered.  
Lena was tugging down Kara's dress that she'd unzipped before pushing her to the bed, watching with rapt hunger as the fabric moved down and over her thighs, off her legs. It quickly landed on the floor, followed by Kara's bra. Kara tangled her hand in Lena's hair as Lena kissed her hungrily, relishing in the feeling of being able to move Kara at all, let alone her being pliant to Lena's wishes. With her spare hand, Kara painstakingly tugged Lena's dress zip down, before desperately trying to push the garment off and away. After a moment, Lena took pity and relinquished her position between Kara's legs to stand beside the bed and remove the dress the rest of the way. And of _course_ she wasn't wearing a bra.  
"See something you like, Kara?" Lena smirked, running her fingertips from her collarbone to her left nipple, teasing it lightly. She could see Kara's reaction, both conscious and unconscious.  
"You know I do." Kara practically growled, springing forwards and grabbing Lena by her hips, pulling her onto the bed and then flipping them, so that she was straddling her. She was surprised by how much effort it took just to do that when you didn't have superpowers. Apparently the effort was very much worth it for Lena though, judging by the fact that she very quickly found herself on her back, firmly pinned by a woman who's muscles were _way_ too defined to be legal.  
"If you know what's good for you, Kara, you'll stay where you are." Lena snarled, and Kara felt the resulting wetness between her thighs instantly.  
"You remember our safewords, Kara?" Lena asked, and Kara could barely breathe as she nodded.  
"You'll use them if you need to?"  
Another nod of confirmation. Lena smiled and crossed the room, going to the chest of drawers because there's only a few things that would be in one of those in a room like this. Sure enough, she quickly found a strapon, a bottle of lube and some handcuffs. She let Kara watch her pull the harness of the dildo on, knowing that she found it hot regardless of the fact that the damn thing was bright purple. Once it was tightened, she swaggered across the room with the restraints in her hand. They'd tried this exactly once, and Kara had broken not only the cuffs but the headboard of the bed, and since then it had only been Lena, on the rare occasion, that had been cuffed. But unless Kara objected, Lena was looking forwards to making the most of this room and having Kara pinned.  
Lena fastened the restraints and ensured they wouldn't hurt Kara before fastening them to the headboard. Kara gave them a firm tug and delighted in the fact that they didn't immediately give way to her.  
"What's your colour, Kara?"  
"Green," Kara smiled contentedly.  
"You can finally be a good girl for me, baby." Lena purred, and Kara nearly whimpered because she'd never been physically unable to touch Lena when she wanted to, and this was going to be the best kind of torture for her. 

Lena smirked as she raised herself on her knees and lifted the bottle of lube from where she'd left it on the end of the bed. She watched Kara's breath heave as she spread it along the length of the cock, before wiping the excess off her hand onto the duvet. She shifted towards Kara and watched for a moment at the woman beneath her, for once in her life finally physically helpless. And instead of being scared, she was so turned on she could barely breathe.

Lena relished the feeling of Kara tensing up as she pushed the tip of the dildo into her, but not breaking anything. And god, it was hot to see her abs clenching as Lena rolled her hips forwards, pushing into Kara as far as she could and eliciting the hottest gasps imaginable. Lena nearly came from watching Kara alone, as she picked up the pace, pushing harder and faster until Kara was begging, tears streaming down her face because she'd never been this open and helpless against her own desires. And watching Lena between her legs, watching her slamming her hips into her over and over, with an accompanying burst of pleasure each time was too much, too much and Kara came crashing over with a scream that made her feel like her lungs would burst. And before she could even form a word in her head, she felt Lena's fingers pushing inside her and she could barely form the words to tell her to stop, but she must have stuttered it because Lena was slowing down and asking Kara if she needed to use a safeword. But she didn't, she didn't really want Lena to stop at all, so she shook her head and gasped as the fingers curled inside her.  
"God, you're so tight for me, Kara. Even after you've come around my dick you're ready for me, aren't you, baby?" Lena growled, curling her fingers with each thrust. Kara let out a strained whine, bracing herself against the mattress as she felt the all too familiar build-up, the coiling pressure, and she knew she wouldn't last for much longer.  
"What's your colour?" Lena asked, smiling as Kara choked out a 'green' from between gritted teeth.  
"You know what, baby? I can't wait until you clench around my fingers when you come. I want you to soak my hand, and then I can clean you up with my tongue, baby-" Lena murmered, and Kara's whole body went tense, shuddering through the massive amount of pressure that seemed to flood her body, and then it was released and she felt herself falling, and she felt wetness coating her thighs and then an incredibly soft something cleaning it up, and one glance to see Lena between her legs cleaning her up was enough to send her over the edge again around Lena's tongue, screaming expletives that she thought she'd never use.

 

\---

When Lena finally removed the handcuffs, Kara was sure she'd lost feeling and movement in her legs. Lena giggled as she pulled Kara close, checking on the marks the cuffs had left and dotting kisses over them when they proved to be nothing more than slight pressure marks.  
"Was everything okay for you?" Lena asked, and Kara smiled as she snuggled in closer to her girlfriend.  
"Everything was so good, Lena. I'm so tired..." Kara whispered, and Lena watched in awe as Kara dozed off in her arms. Lena knew that between the kryptonite and sex, Kara was probably more exhausted now than ever before. She was relieved to find that she could open the bedroom door by herself from the inside, so she opened it, went back to the bed to scoop up her sleeping girlfriend, and carried her back out of the kryptonite room to their normal bedroom. She tucked Kara gently into bed before returning to the room to ensure it was locked properly; she didn't want anyone getting hold of the kryptonite and any mess could be cleared tomorrow.

At long last, she nestled in to bed with her finally sated girlfriend, wrapping herself around her quickly strengthening frame and falling quickly to sleep.

\---

Maggie rolled over in Alex's arms, coming face to face with her girlfriend.  
"How do you feel knowing that Lena is probably fucking the living daylights out of your sister right now?" Maggie smirked, and Alex all but screamed as she shoved at Maggie.  
"Ew, you're disgusting! Get out of my bed!" Alex yelled, as Maggie cackled hysterically.  
"We went back to _my_ apartment, Alex. This is _my_ bed." Maggie teased, pulling Alex back into her body.  
"And honestly, your sister caught us both naked in bed after one of our most intense scenes ever and has been coming to us for advice ever since, it is literally only downhill from there." Maggie reminded her, and Alex groaned as she swatted at her girlfriend.  
"No, in seriousness I'm glad she's found someone she trusts. And I like Lena." Alex admitted, surprising even herself.  
"Should I be worried?" Maggie joked, and Alex kissed Maggie gently, grinning.  
"No, baby, like you said... she's probably fucking the living daylights out of my sister right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, boy, that was a kick!
> 
> Hey Supercorp fandom, nice to finally see you! I've been writing some pretty gay shit in this fandom for like... two days, but I've been here for months and I'm ready to contribute to the sins!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed, or I can take criticism if you didn't! Thanks for reading!


End file.
